


Just a passing Itaru x reader fic

by mistdevilstoast



Category: A3!
Genre: F/M, Fuck I can’t spell, Haha and I cry, just stop forgettibg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistdevilstoast/pseuds/mistdevilstoast
Summary: She forgot everything. He wants to see her again.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Just a passing Itaru x reader fic

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really short.

She forgot everything. Their relationship, all the memories they’ve made together. Itaru didn’t know what to do. She distanced herself from him, and soon, Itaru stopped seeing [name] around. He didn’t know where she went after that.

Asking Chikage to help him, they’ve located [name’s] current residence. He just wants to see her one more time, to make sure she’s okay. If he gets a chance to talk to her, he will take it no matter what, hoping he could help her remember. But it’s fine if she doesn’t. It’s fine…

He saw her with someone else. A man with bright pink hair. Itaru gave a pained smile, seeing her so happy with another man, yet not being able to do anything but watch from a distance. It hurts. What can he do, though? Hiding around the corner, he collapsed, and started sobbing.

If that’s how it is, he will accept it.

_As long as you’re happy now…_

“Itaru…?” He heard her call his name. Looking up at her concerned face. She…she remembered? “Itaru, I’m sorry…I’m sorry I forgot.” 

Hearing those words, Itaru immediately pulled [name] into a tight embrace, burying his face in her shoulder. 

“I miss you, [name].”  
“I missed you, too, Itaru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as an apology for a horsetaru fic because I can’t think of a part 3 since it suddenly became angst.  
> I haven’t written anything like this. Never wrote fanfics (unless you count the horsetaru one), so this is new.


End file.
